Brünhild et Siegfried
by Arakasi
Summary: La première fois qu'il la voit de près, il est frappée par sa fragilité. Les princesses des contes allemands n'ont pas cette vulnérabilité-là. Bardées d'acier et corsetées de mailles, elles ont la beauté farouche et invulnérable des hautes montagnes.


**Titre : **Brünhild et Siegfried  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** Django Unchained  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Quentin Tarantino  
**Personnages : **le docteur King Schultz, Django et sa Brünhild  
**Genre :** pas de mal de déblatérations mythologiques et un peu de romance tout de même  
**Résumé :** La première fois qu'il la voit de près, il est frappée par sa fragilité. Les princesses des contes allemands n'ont pas cette vulnérabilité-là. Bardées d'acier et corsetées de mailles, elles ont la beauté farouche et invulnérable des hautes montagnes.

**Com perso :** Grumph !  
(oh et à part ça, si vous décelez des petites incohérences avec le film, mettez ça sur le compte de ma mauvaise mémoire et soyez indulgents ^ ^ N'étant point experte en mythologie nordique, je me suis également permise de broder sans scrupules quand cela m'arrangeait. Pour info, le scène se déroule juste après l'arrivée au ranch de Calvin Candie.)

Arakasi vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

…

**Brünhild et Siegfried**

…

La première fois qu'il la voit de près, il est frappé par sa fragilité.

Les princesses des contes allemands n'ont pas cette vulnérabilité-là. Bardées d'acier et corsetées de mailles, elles ont la beauté farouche et invulnérable des hautes montagnes. Leurs yeux sont de givre et leurs chevelures de neige. Elles enfourchent sans frémir chevaux volants, loups déchainés et dragons tricéphales. Elles sont femmes, bien sûr, mais avant tout déesses, et leur divinité glacée leur fait comme un voile, une armure qui les protège des atteintes des mortels. Elles sont aimées car inaccessibles. Adorées car impitoyables. Elles sont le blizzard, l'ouragan, la tempête, le feu du soleil qui brûle ou fait fleurir tour à tour.

Rien de tout cela chez la petite dame de Django.

Les poignets frêles comme des roseaux, les doigts longs et fuselés, la taille étroite sanglée dans un corset trop serré… Tout respire chez elle l'extrême délicatesse d'une figurine d'obsidienne qu'une pichenette suffirait à briser en éclats. La petite, si mal nommée soit-elle, ne manque pourtant pas de grâce ! Avec ses grands yeux de biche, ses traits doux, presque enfantins, elle a le charme un peu évanescent d'une enchanteresse _des Milles et un nuits_, étrange créature mi-enfant, mi-éfrit.

Schultz l'observe tandis qu'elle se tient debout dans sa chambre, les paupières baissées, ses mains fines refermées autour du verre qu'il vient de lui offrir. Il prend son temps, la dévisage attentivement avec une curiosité presque académique, cherchant dans ses prunelles sombres un éclat de la pâle étoile nordique dont elle a hérité du nom. En vain, bien entendu. Le nom ne fait pas la femme, il le savait déjà, mais ne peut s'empêcher d'en être légèrement déçu.

Puis il voit le verre trembler entre ses doigts, l'eau se brouiller et réalise un peu tard qu'elle a pris son intérêt pour de la concupiscence. Il s'écarte aussitôt, gêné, presque honteux. Se dirige à grands pas vers le lit défait pour en rabattre hâtivement les couvertures et lisse du plat de la main les draps froissés. Il lui sourit, soucieux de dissiper tout sentiment de menace, mais la jeune femme reste de marbre. Pas même un frémissement des lèvres. Entre ses cils, il entrevoit le même éclair furtif, la même méfiance sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de Django à leur première rencontre, celle de l'homme noir envers l'homme blanc, de l'esclave face au maître. Le visage fermé comme une pierre, elle semble attendre la moquerie, le commentaire cruel, le geste déplacé qui ne saurait manquer de suivre.

Shultz ne devrait pas en être blessé, mais l'est tout de même.

Il s'assied – un homme assis présente toujours une menace moindre qu'un homme debout, une particularité que le docteur King Schultz a maintes fois eu l'occasion d'utiliser à son avantage, quoique dans des circonstances très différentes – et se met à parler.

C'est miracle alors de voir les traits de la jeune femme changer.

Les yeux qui s'écarquillent, la bouche qui s'entrouvre, la flamme qui s'allume et vacille sous ses paupières… Ses mains tremblent toujours, mais l'angoisse n'y est plus pour grand chose. C'est l'espérance qui n'ose se dire, le désir de croire mêlé à la crainte d'être déçue une fois de plus. Renversé sur sa chaise, Schultz regarde avec délice les émotions se succéder sur le visage de la jeune esclave, jouissant du plaisir du prestidigitateur sur le point d'accomplir son tour – et, à vrai dire, bien plus ému lui-même qu'il ne souhaiterait l'admettre.

Quand le trouble de la petite est à son paroxysme, il demande :

« Me promettez-vous de ne pas crier ?

- Je promets » répond-elle.

Schultz hoche la tête et frappe de sa phalange le poteau de bois sculpté du lit. Django entre dans la chambre. La jeune femme se retourne, soupire, flagelle, et s'effondre soudain comme fauchée par une rafale de vent, sous les regards surpris des deux hommes.

…

L'évanouissement ne dure pas longtemps et la petite se réveille presque aussitôt dans un cri de joie étouffé. Ils pleurent. Ils rient. S'enlacent. Ils feraient probablement bien davantage sans sa présence encombrante, mais les abandonner seuls dans la pièce serait par trop imprudent, presque autant que laisser Django entrainer sa belle, folle de bonheur, dans la chambre voisine.

Schultz s'éloigne de quelques pas, désireux de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et un peu embarrassé de son rôle involontaire de chaperon. Il envisage un instant de se servir un verre du scotch – excellent surement quels que soient ses nombreux vices, on ne peut reprocher à _monsieur_ Candie de négliger le confort de ses invités – mais y renonce aussitôt, se rabat sur la bibliothèque surchargée de livres aux lourdes reliures cuivrées. Il entend la jeune femme rire dans son dos, puis sangloter à nouveau. Il les entend murmurer. Ne peut s'empêcher de les lorgner du coin de l'œil, si ivres de leur allégresse commune qu'ils semblent l'en avoir provisoirement oublié. Ils les admirent. Ils les envient un peu. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, jamais une jeune beauté ne s'est évanouie à son apparition.

Ils ne pleurent plus, ils s'embrassent.

Schultz se détourne à nouveau, le dos raide, intrus dans sa propre chambre avec aussi peu de chances de retraite qu'un renard acculé dans son terrier. Il parcourt machinalement les rayonnages du regard, caresse ça et là une couverture du doigt – Shakespeare, Hugo, Goethe… Paradoxe curieux que de trouver dans cette demeure arriérée tant de brillantes plumes.

Sa main s'immobilise et il sourit, surpris et ravi, oubliant presque les deux tourtereaux qui s'éplument dans son dos. Belle reliure, à peine couperosée par le temps. Impression impeccable. Traduction anglaise, hélas – la langue anglaise est d'une telle rusticité ! Il chausse ses lunettes, feuillette les pages raidies jusqu'au passage souhaité, cherche des yeux les vers jadis connus par cœur, il y a longtemps, quand il était un homme plus civilisé dans une monde moins barbare.

_Longtemps je sommeillais,  
Longtemps restais endormie,  
Longs sont les malheurs des mortels.  
Odin est cause  
Que point ne pouvais  
Rompre le charme du sommeil._

_Salut, jour !  
Salut, fils du jour !  
Salut, nuit et sœur de la nuit !  
D'un œil bienveillant  
Regardez-nous ici  
Et donnez nous victoire._

« Tu dis, docteur ? »

Il relève les yeux, se retourne pour leur faire face. Il a parlé bas pourtant, mais Django a l'ouïe fine et la tête étonnamment solide pour un jeune étourneau ayant à peine retrouvé sa promise. L'ancien esclave ne relâche pas la jeune femme pour autant. Il la sert contre lui, un bras glissé autour de sa taille, l'autre au-dessus de son épaule, la pressant contre son torse avec une énergie farouche. En vérité, il faudra bien plus qu'une poignée de brutes en manteaux poussiéreux, bien plus que le feu d'un dragon ou la fureur d'Odin lui-même pour arracher sa princesse des bras de ce Siegfried-là.

La belle mise de la petite en est toute froissée, constate Schultz avec amusement. Parfait. Cela ne fera que crédibiliser leur petite comédie. Dans le monde de Candie, on ne fait pas monter une jeune et accorte demoiselle dans sa chambre pour le simple plaisir de lui parler allemand. C'est un monde bien étriqué, songe-t-il, que celui de Calvin Candie…

Schultz repose _« L'Edda » _sur l'étagère, non sans une pointe de remords, celui que l'on éprouverait à abandonner un très vieil ami entre des mains ennemies. Au moins ce sacrifice-là se fera-t-il pour une juste cause.

« Je disais, répond-il pince-sans-rire, qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ses douces retrouvailles – aussi touchantes soient-elles – et de descendre dîner. Certes, _monsieur_ Candie n'a rien d'un gentleman, mais nous sommes quant à nous des gens de bonnes mœurs. Et il n'y a rien de plus malséant pour un gentleman que d'arriver en retard à table. Et puis… »

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

« Et puis, je suppose que plus tôt nous quitterons ces lieux et plus la jeune _fräulein _nous en sera aise, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle se tait, hésitante encore, mais le doute ne dure pas. Lentement le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire, s'ouvre comme une fleur au soleil. Pour la première fois, elle le regarde en face, sans honte, sans peur.

« Oui, répond-elle. Merci. »

Une esquisse de sourire timide lui affleure aux lèvres. Des lèvres, le sourire monte aux pommettes, aux sourcils, aux yeux et soudain c'est tout le visage qui semble irradier, illuminer la chambre comme le plus brillant des astres. Il en reste muet, comme frappé par le foudre. Si violemment ému qu'il en oublie tout net le petit discours soigneusement préparé pour exhorter les deux amants à la prudence.

Car elle _est _Brünhild, en vérité.

Une Brünhild de chair et de sang. Une Brünhild aux cheveux noirs et frisés, à la peau brune, aux lèvres charnues, aux grands yeux noirs. Une Brünhild sombre et solaire. Mais Brünhild tout de même, avec sa fragilité, sa force, son rayonnement. Brünhild, toujours Brünhild.

Et quel fou a-t-il été d'en douter !

Une émotion risible et absurde, Schultz en a conscience, et le septique convaincu qu'il s'est toujours efforcé d'être s'alarme de cette bouffée de sentimentalisme – conséquence indirecte du malaise insidieux qui s'est emparé de lui depuis qu'ils se sont aventurés au bord du Mississippi. D'autant plus risible et absurde est l'angoisse qui l'étreint immédiatement après. Car tout ceci est trop simple. Trop direct. Trop terre-à-terre.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que se forgent les légendes, pas celles allemandes en tout cas. Qui irait chanter la geste du courageux prince qui s'en alla délivrer sa dulcinée une liasse de billets de banque dans une main et dans l'autre un verre de vin ? C'est de sang et de fer dont sont faites les légendes, pas d'astuces, de pots-de-vin et de fins discours ingénieusement tournés. Où se cachent les armées aux membres innombrables ? Les montagnes de flammes ? Les monstres à l'haleine empoisonnée ? Avec ses beaux costumes et sa cruauté maniérée, Calvin Candie fait un bien piètre dragon. Quant à incarner Odin, père des dieux, en personne… L'idée même est grotesque.

Et son rôle à lui dans tout ceci ? Quel rôle pour le docteur King Schultz ?

Car la mythologie nordique ne se soucie guère de séides. Face au danger, le héros s'avance seul. Oh, il peut partir entouré – un ami, un destrier, parfois même une armée – mais l'ultime Épreuve, la seule qui vaille, se doit d'être solitaire. Curieux et effrayant sentiment que de se découvrir soudain surnuméraire...

« Eh bien, docteur, tu ne parles plus ? »

Il ne parle plus, en effet.

Et Django d'ajouter, sardonique à son tour :

« Tu as peur ? »

Schultz lui jette un coup d'œil mi-froissé, mi-amusé par dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

« C'est qu'il deviendrait moqueur… » marmonne-t-il. Observateur aussi, mais ceci, le docteur n'est guère enclin à le reconnaître. Il écarte la question d'un geste évasif de la main : « Je m'inquiète en effet de l'arrivée inopportune de la charmante Miss Candie. L'exquise demoiselle me poursuit de ses assiduités, je le crains, et un retard éventuel pourrait exciter son impatience… »

Django lui rend un regard impavide, pas dupe pour un sou.

Après plusieurs mois de compagnonnage, force est de reconnaître que l'ancien esclave le connaît bien mieux qu'il ne le désirerait, déchiffre ses plus petites réticences avec une déconcertante facilité. Et lui n'a pas peur, bien entendu, même si cette absence de crainte n'exclue ni la prudence, ni la résolution. Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont forts. Ils sont ensemble. Ils s'aiment. Ils n'ont pas de raison d'avoir peur, car si les Ases ne portent pas sur eux un œil bienveillant, c'est que nul homme ou femme sous le soleil n'aura jamais mérité cette faveur. Quel droit a-t-il d'assombrir leurs espoirs par un excès de romantisme morbide teuton ?

Plus capital encore : ils lui font confiance. Ces deux-là font confiance à un homme blanc – même la jeune femme dont le regard attentif mais apaisé soutient le sien avec assurance. Ce n'est pas rien, cette confiance. C'est immense. C'est écrasant. Quelle que soit la suite des événements qui les attendent dans la luxueuse salle à manger de Calvin Candie, il ne peut se permettre de les décevoir.

Et qui sait ? Le monde change, les légendes aussi, et peut-être suffira-t-il pour sauver cette Brünhild-là d'une poignée de dollars et d'un peu de bagout…

Le docteur King Schultz l'espère.

Il l'espère vraiment.

Aussi ôte-t-il soigneusement ses lunettes, les glisse-t-il dans la poche de sa veste et la main sur la poignée de la porte, le buste légèrement incliné :

« Django, _mein fräulein_, après vous… »


End file.
